phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Vote! Song of the Month/2014
Archive of discussions and poll suggestions made in 2014. Suggestion for next month Once "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne" airs, we can run "favorite votable song not in the countdown". (We can also run "favorite song from the countdown, but I'd wait on that because Summer Belongs to You was Featured Song back in April-May.) I'll add the list once the episode airs, and I'd suggest running it soon because it is a notable new episode. SunBeater3K =talk= 14:25, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Here are the two lists. Songs that did make the cut: *''Candace Party'' *''Come Home Perry'' *''I'm Me'' *''A-G-L-E-T'' *''City of Love'' *''Summer (Where Do We Begin?)'' *''Brand New Best Friend'' *''There's a Platypus Controlling Me'' *''Summer Belongs to You'' *''Everything's Better with Perry'' Songs that did not make the cut: *''Spa Day'' *''Not Knowing Where You're Going'' *''Gimme a Grade'' *''Carpe Diem'' *''Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart'' *''Aerial Area Rug'' SunBeater3K =talk= 02:13, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Used for January 2014 voting Songs sung by characters using voices that aren't theirs *''Truck Drivin' Girl'' *''Backyard Beach'' *''Ring of Fun'' *''Let's Go Digital'' *''Spa Day'' *''Backyard Hodge Podge'' *''The History of the Tri-State Area'' *''Haunted by You'' How's this? Fear Not! (talk) 17:43, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Cleaned up the links. Clever. SunBeater3K =talk= 20:50, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Used for February 2014 voting Stacy song Favorite song featuring or about Stacy? *''Disco Miniature Golfing Queen'' *''Little Brothers'' *''What Does He Want?'' *''You're Going Down'' *''Candace Party'' *''Meatloaf'' *''Mysterious Force'' *''Just the Two of Us'' SunBeater3K =talk= 04:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Used for March 2014 voting Favorite 80's or 80's style song poll? I think it'd be an awesome idea to have a poll of everyone's favorite song from P&F that's from the 80's like I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! or inspired by 80's music like Alien Heart. If someone could help me choose which ones, that'd be awesome. Thanks. -JayTehSpongetta (talk)~"No, I don't have a third arm...silly fans!"-Joe~"Why do my nostrils whisper to me?"-Candace 23:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : Also What Do It Do?. SunBeater3K =talk= 18:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :: And That's Wings, You Turkey. That makes 4. (Another possibility would be Improbably Knot, which certainly sounds like an '80s number; however, it is never explicitly stated as such.) SunBeater3K =talk= 12:52, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: Is Jammie Lad count? Eulgy (talk) 02:19, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Used for April 2014 voting Spelling Favorite song with a word or words spelled out? *''Busted'' *''E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.'' *''A-G-L-E-T'' *''You're Going Down'' *''Candace Party'' *''Weaponry'' And there may be others (I don't know if "S.I.M.P" counts, as that is an acronym) that I'm missing. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:51, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I knew I was forgetting one! Weaponry! SunBeater3K =talk= 02:50, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :(Adding it to the list for clarification) - SunBeater3K =talk= 23:27, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :How 'bout O.W.C.A.? BY Fae the biggest fan123 ::Maybe. Technically, that's already an acronym, so I'm not sure. But good suggestion; let's see what others say. SunBeater3K =talk= 10:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Used for May 2014 voting Ferb redux The very first poll was "favorite song Ferb sings in." We could do that again, but maybe only songs with Ferb as a main singer: *''Backyard Beach'' *''Spa Day'' *''Wedding Adventure'' *''Big Ginormous Airplane'' And possibly "My Ride from Outer Space" (sung from his perspective). And the one I inevitably missed. Plus there are a bunch of songs where Ferb only has a couple lines ("Gitchee Gitchee Goo," "Summer Belongs to You," "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)," "Kick it Up a Notch," etc), but is not a main singer, and a lot of these songs would eat up the votes. Used for June 2014 voting "Dude..." We could also do favorite song from "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!" (We did "favorite Love Händel song" once; "Robot Riot," not from that episode, won.) *''History of Rock'' *''Fabulous'' *''Ain't Got Rhythm'' *''You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart'' *''Music Makes Us Better'' Used for July 2014 voting Favorite song from Phineas and Ferb Save Summer I think we should do a poll for favorite song from Phineas and Ferb Save Summer. There are only three songs in that special episode but that is enough for a poll. The songs are: Summer All Over the World O.W.C.A.'s Goin' Down Irving's Camp Song P&F fan92 (talk) 13:53, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :I vote for Summer All Over the World! I never thought it was possible for a song to rival "Summer Belongs to You" and "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" as the unofficial anthem of summer until now! - Jasonbres (talk) 14:20, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Used for August 2014 voting Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars Favorite original song from Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars? Sounds like a poll idea to me! *''Tatooine'' *''Sith Roast'' *''In the Empire'' *''I'm Feelin' So Low'' *''Sith-Inator'' *''Rebel, Let's Go!'' And thus, the world is balanced. 1:58 AM US EDT July 22 2014 :I'd say this should be the next one up because the episode just aired. SunBeater3K =talk= 11:53, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Used for September 2014 voting Favorite Song From a Halloween Episode Now not to be doing this two months in a row, how about a Favorite Song From a Halloween Episode? I know we did it last year, but the list has been updated to include last year's songs. *''One Good Scare'' *''He's Eviler'' *''Were-Cow'' *''Vampire Song'' *''Foot Stomp Mash Up'' *''Vampire Queens Love Pimpernels'' *''No Mo Mo'' *''Rusty Britches Song 1'' *''Rusty Britches Song 2'' Give it a whirl. And thus, the world is balanced. 6:32 US EDT August 1 2014 : Since there are new songs from halloween episodes since the this poll was done last, this poll is eligible to be done again. I will be doing this one next month when I update the voting for voting for October 2014. P&F fan92 (talk) 03:55, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Thanks! And thus, the world is balanced. 1:27 AM US EDT August 14 2014 Used in the voting for October 2014 Cliptastic Deux At the beginning of the year we did "songs that missed the 2nd Cliptastic cut". We never did do "songs from the 2nd Cliptastic", so... *"Candace Party" *"Come Home Perry" *"I'm Me" *"A-G-L-E-T" *"City of Love" *"Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" *"Brand New Best Friend" *"There's a Platypus Controlling Me" *"Summer Belongs to You" *"Everything's Better with Perry" SunBeater3K =talk= 22:40, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :I am thinking of doing this one for the voting for November 2014. This definitely should be done because the voting was done in such a weird and unordinary way that is really did not give an accurate representation of results since these songs only faced a couple of the other songs. Normally this would not be a poll that could be done but because of the way the voting was done this poll is necessary to see a better representation of the order of the songs. P&F fan92 (talk) 04:03, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Used in the voting for November 2014 Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation songs We did a poll for Christmas Vacation at the beginning of 2010 which only included three songs from the special, so I think it should be done again come November with all the songs from Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation. Here are the songs: *"Winter Vacation" *"What Does He Want?" *"I Really Don't Hate Christmas" *"That Christmas Feeling" *"We Wish You A Merry Christmas" *"Where Did We Go Wrong?" *"Danville for Niceness" *"Christmas is Starting Now" *"Thank You Santa" P&F fan92 (talk) 21:04, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :In 2012 we did "favorite song from either Christmas special", and "Thank You Santa" won, but I'm OK with running it without the "Family Christmas" songs. SunBeater3K =talk= 11:52, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Used in the voting for December 2014